User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Darkened Rose part 2
NOTE:'' Just to let you guys know; from here on out, I'm roughly thinking this up on the fly. So, if anything looks out of place or something, that's why. Also, would anyone even care to see me continue the whole "Courted" arc? It's hard to tell when hardly anyone comments on this stuff. Just saying, more feedback would be appreciated. Anyway, enjoy part 2.'' Blake and Ruby arrive at the offices of Blake's seer friend in a downtown area. They head inside and Blake makes the walk-in appointment for Ruby at the fron desk. They wait a while, watching people go in and out of the double doors in back. Blake tells Ruby that even though this was her idea, there's nothing wrong with going back and looking this up on the web or something. After all, the sign outside DID expplicitly say "results may vary", whatever that's supposed to actually mean. Ruby, supersticiuos as she is, confirms that this is what she wants and assumes that sign is just there to pacify skeptics or something. Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang are outside wondering what the hell is this place. When Ruby came to Yang this very morning and oh so "eloquently" told her her plans for the day, she almost immediately knew SOMETHING was up. Ruby was never good at being secretive. Yang just wanted to know what could've possibly been such a big deal that Ruby would keep this from her. Weiss: So are we going in? Yang: Of course we're going in. I'm just wondering what's going through Ruby's head right now. Weiss: That's rare. Aren't you usually the first one charging in? Yang: This is way different than "usual". My sister is hiding something from me, something she hardly ever does, and whenever it happens it's always over something that she just can't handle herself. Weiss points out that Ruby at least has Blake with her. If nothing else, she can keep things under control for Ruby. Yang doesn't really respond to this as she continues on towards the building. Inside there's no sight of Ruby but the two of them do spot Blake who sighs at the sight of her friends. Yang immediately begins throwing questions, Blake trying her best to explain the situation. She tells Yang and Weiss about the seer, Ruby's nightmare and how Ruby didn't want to get anyone else involved unnecssarily. Yang says she wants to see her but they can't since her appointment has already started. Speaking of which, Ruby enters a darkened room and in the middle lies a table with a single lit candle and a very old woman on the other end. She asksif she's in fact the seer and the woman introduces herself as Isis. Isis gestures Ruby to sit and tell her to make sure she's close, her eyes aren't what they used to be. And wouldn't you know it she, just like Ozpin, points out Ruby's silver eyes. She then asks for her palm and to tell her about the nightmare. Ruby tells all about it and as a result Isis remains silent for a while. Isis: This... white cloaked figure... do you recall seeing anything resembling a body of some sort...? Ruby: Uhhh, no. Not really. I mean, for one thing I was looking at their back and for another, there WAS a blizzard. Isis: Hmm... and this is where your confusion begins... Ruby: What? Isis: You refer to your dream as a memory, as reality. It is not. It is a dream and must be percieved as one. Now try again. This time, close your eyes, breathe and tell me what you really see. Ruby complies and begins to think a little more clearly about her nightmare. She replays the whole scenario, up until the point where she eyes the white cloak. She's viewing the dream in a third person viewpoint as she tries to look at the figures front. Ruby: I... I can see a body. Wearing a lot of black. Isis: Whose body is it, child...? Can you tell...? Ruby attemps to get a closer look, and snaps her eyes open in horror at what she finds. A face as pale and white as her own, with eyes of silver, no pupils and an infesting blackness where white should be. Ruby: Thats... thats me... End part 2 Category:Blog posts